


Daydreams and Lost Things

by Griddlebone



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ahiru drifts on the water and dreams of ballet class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams and Lost Things

Sometimes Ahiru drifts on the water and dreams of ballet class. Early morning sunlight streaming through tall glass windows, the soft tones of the piano’s etudes, the lines of students at the barre doing their best to master each movement and position. If she closes her eyes, she can remember what it felt like to be human, to stretch long legs and arms into just the right posture, to rise up on her toes, to leap and twirl with what might one day have become grace.

It seems like just yesterday… and a hundred lifetimes ago.

All she has to do is look to the shore and she’ll see Fakir and know it was all true. It really happened. She doesn’t look to Fakir, but turns to watch the clouds float past, far overhead. Most days she is content to be a duck, to spend her days swimming around her small pond with Fakir nearby, working on his latest manuscript.

But sometimes she can’t help but feel restless, wondering what happened to the others after the story’s end. Sometimes she misses them more than the words she’ll never say again and the beautiful elegance of ballet that is forever lost to her.

She misses Edel, and Mytho… and Rue. Rue, with her sad eyes and sharp words, her tormented heart and desperate loneliness. Rue, who she had only ever wanted to befriend.

Ahiru closes her eyes with a sigh, and hopes that wherever she is, Rue is happy and loved.


End file.
